


Dear God

by ElviraTepes



Series: Broken Dreams In California [3]
Category: Avenged Sevenfold
Genre: M/M, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-10-16
Updated: 2012-10-16
Packaged: 2017-11-16 11:37:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/539017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElviraTepes/pseuds/ElviraTepes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Brian and Johnny are having their turn at love. But there are hidden secrets as well as hidden stories.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Prologue:**

 

It had been a few years since Ryan and Zack had Riley and Hope. Ever since their friends had babies Brian and Johnny decided to try for a baby of their own. They both agreed to start trying. That meant throwing out their drawer of condoms and both were happy.  
  
The day of the condom removal was one neither would ever forget. Johnny held out the bag and Brian threw them away. But then a new idea came. Why throw them away? They used them to make floating lights in the pool and things of that nature. They even have helium filled condoms with a light inside.  
  
Brian sighed as he sat with Johnny after another round of sex. Brian prayed that they get a baby soon. They are so prepared and are happy as can be. He just needs to have the chance to be pregnant. But each time they try there is a barrier. Something that prevents it. They have gotten many tests done and both of them are sexually healthy. Neither have any visible problems so it bothers them that they have no baby.  
  
Brian kissed him. "Johnny? I love you."  
  
Johnny smiled. "I love you too. And maybe we got lucky. We wait a few days and go from there." Brian nodded and kissed him on the lips. Brian sighed and snuggled close to him content. "And Bri?"  
  
"Yeah Johnny?" Brian asked looking at him.  
  
Johnny got an evil smirk. "I'm gonna get ya!" he started tickling his lover all over. Brian gasped and ran off trying to avoid the hands of his lover.

 

**Chapter 1:**

 

~Brian POV~  
  
It had been 3 years since Ryan and Zach Baker had their children, Riley and Hope. And 9 years  
since Matt and Jimmy Sullivan welcomed their twin daughters Terra and Tanya into the world. And during that time Johnny prayed that someday we would be blessed with a child of our own. We secretly dated for so long. No one found out til Matt was pregnant with his twins. That day was the day the band almost broke apart.  
  
After many failed attempts to get me pregnant we had thrown in the towel and decided to consider surrogacy. At the moment we sit at the coffee table in the living room looking through people's files for a possible surrogate. "What about this guy? He's twenty three, has no criminal records, and is very heartwarming towards children." Johnny asked me holding up a photo of a young blond with blue eyes  
  
"He looks too heartwarming, what if he gets too attached and wants keep our baby, then we'd have a custody battle on our hands" I pointed out frowning as I felt a weird feeling in my belly.  
  
"You ok babe? You look sick again, do you still have that flu bug? I mean you've had it for weeks now" Johnny asked concerned as he looked at me.  
  
"I don't know...I hope not though, if I throw up one more time I'm gonna go insane" I answered. For the past four weeks I've been as sick as a dog, not able to keep down anything Johnny cooked. But it's up to nerves due to the fact that I had just been laid off from my job at Verizon after working there for the past four years. It seems I was scary and customers feared me. Why would people fear me? I'm Brian Haner! I am the guy from Avenged Sevenfold! I am awesome! I groaned again and bolted for the bathroom with my hand over my mouth.  
  
After throwing up I gargled with mouthwash and brushed my teeth. I noticed something under the sink... It was a box of pregnancy tests that I had bought when we were trying to get pregnant. "Could I be? Nah... " I thought to myself as I sat on the toilet. "However... Ry and Matt both had nausea for the first few month of their pregnancies... I'd better take one just to be on the safe side." I said grabbing one and opening it.  
  
I read the instructions on the box. I peed on it then gently placed it on the counter to wait 5 minutes. While I waited my hand flew to my stomach. "Can I really be pregnant? Can I really be that lucky?" Finally I took a deep breath and looked at the test as the 5 minute wait period ended. I looked at it and noticed the two pink lines. I gasped and in my shock dropped it to the floor with a clatter.  
  
"Brian? Honey you ok in there?" Johnny asked knocking on the door.  
  
"Um... Hang on a second" I answered picking up the test and slipping it into my back pocket as a surprise for another day. I unlocked the door and opened it revealing my very nervous husband.  
  
"Jesus Christ Brian I heard something hit the floor! I thought you passed out or something" Johnny said breathing a sigh of relief "Are you ok?" he asked putting his arms around me and holding tight.    
  
I smiled and just hugged him. I know he will be so excited. "I am ok babe. I just accidentally knocked over the hair gel. No worries. How about we go rest ok? Maybe popcorn and a movie." He nodded and off we walked. We sat watching The Woman In Black on Demand and eating a huge bowl of cheese flavored popcorn. I snuggled to him and fell asleep content.  
  
~~~~  
  
A week had passed and it was Johnny's birthday. He was out with the others as I put together a huge party for him. A cake sat in the oven baking and balloons crowded the ceiling. I had decorations up the wazoo. I smiled as I wrapped the pregnancy test up after putting it in it's special box. I put a bow on it and laid it with the other presents on the table.  
  
I heard Zack's motorcycle pull into the driveway. He was supposed to come earlier to help me decorate but he seems to be late. I walked to the front yard and watched as he got off his bike, removed his helmet, and set it on the handle bars. I crossed my one foot over the other. "You are late Vengeance."  
  
Zack sighed. "I know I'm sorry. Riley was sick this morning so we had to get him better and clean up his accidents." I pouted seeing his frown. "I really am sorry."  
  
I nodded. "It's alright Zack. I understand. But you can help me with the cake once it is done. How is Hope? She didn't get her brother's sickness did she?" Zack shook his head. "Does this mean that you and Ry and the kids will miss the party?"  
  
"Maybe. We're not sure yet. depends on how he feels in a few hours. If he feels better we'll risk it. If not we'll have to stay home." I nodded and we waited for the cake to finish baking. We messed around and then I pulled him aside. "Bri what is wrong?"  
  
"Well I want to tell you something for in case you and Ryan can't make it. I have know for a week now. I'm pregnant Zacky. We finally stop trying and I get pregnant..." Zack gasped and hugged me. "I wrapped the pregnancy test as one of his presents."  
  
Zack smiled. "Well congratulations. If we can't make it I will definitely tell Ryan. If we can make it I will keep my mouth shut. I promise."


	2. Chapter 2

Zack went home to check on his family after we decorated the cake. The cake was a beautiful bat shaped cake with Happy Birthday written on the wings. I know he will love it. I smiled and hid the cake away in the fridge. I heard a car outside. I looked out the window and saw a Black Mustang. A man walked out with a puppy under his arm.   
  
I walked out happily. Johnny's puppy is here! I smiled as the man looked at me. "Brian Haner?" I nodded. "My name is Andrew. My husband said to deliver this little guy to you."  
  
I smiled and took the puppy. "He's so cute! Thank you for him! Tell your husband thank you. I got him as a present for my husband."  
  
"Well I am glad he is going to a good home." I nodded. We had a few more sentences between us and the guy left. I walked inside with puppy in hand. I went into the bathroom and set it on the floor.   
  
"Stay. Good Rottweiler puppy. Your daddy is gonna love you so much. I know he is." I kissed the pups nose and walked off closing the bathroom door behind me. I went to wait for the guests to arrive then for the guys to bring Johnny into the front door for his surprise party. I kinda lied to him saying I felt sick and didn't want to get him sick as well. He reluctantly went with the guys to look over things for the band.   
  
We still do tours and albums but we have all gotten jobs as well. I used to work at a Verizon store as I said but I got fired. Matt never stayed at one place. He kept moving from job to job since he was not finding a job that he liked or that suited him. Zack works at a library in town. Jimmy is a cashier at the local store in town. Ryan works at Barnes & Noble. Johnny is a Chef at a famous restaurant in town. He works the morning and afternoon shift so that night is ours. Right now I am the only one jobless.   
  
I sighed putting out the last of the snacks at the guests started to filter into the house. Then the fun came. Waiting for Johnny to arrive. We heard the vehicles and everyone hid behind couches and in hallways or closets. I just sat on the couch like it was a daily occurrence. The door opened and Johnny walked in. Me and the guests hopped up and yelled **Surprise!** Johnny gasped and jumped back against Zack who held him up.   
  
I went to Johnny and kissed him on the lips. I put my arms round his neck and his arms snaked round my waist joining at my lower back. I smiled at him. "Happy Birthday my love." He smiled at me. "This is gonna be a birthday you will never forget. I swear to god you won't forget it."  
  
Johnny blushed. "Oh? And why is that? Did you get me a pet dragon?"   
  
I laughed and shook my head. "No and I can't tell. It will ruin the surprise. But it's a big day. We have cake and presents and games and everything." Johnny nodded. "So we shall begin! First some games ok?" He nodded and I smiled.   
  
I smiled as we spent hours playing games in the yard and things of that nature. Then came time for cake. Johnny sat outside in the yard at a picnic table with friends and family. I walked inside to get the cake. I brought it out and smiled. Everyone started singing **Happy Birthday** , I set the bat shaped cake before him and smiled as he looked at it. The candles on top lined out the bat as well as had special candles for it's eyes. They were red special candles that gave off a red flame. He looked at me and smiled. "You made his didn't you?" I nodded with a blush. "And you tell me all the time that you have no cooking talent. Do you see this cake? This is talent. I know we have no bat shaped pans in that kitchen. You are a master."   
  
I blushed. "Just blow out your candles you wanker." I heard a noise in the front of the house. "Hold your breath." I walked through the house to the front and saw Zack with Ryan and the kids. "Oh you're just in time! We're doing the cake now! Come to the back yard!" I led Zack and his family. Hope and Riley ran to Johnny and hugged him giving birthday kisses. I smiled thinking of our baby doing that as well one day. Finally Johnny blew out the candles. I smiled as the kids helped him remove candles mostly to get the icing off them.   
  
We all sat eating the Chocolate Bat cake when all of a sudden barking was heard from in the house. I turned and watched in shock as the dog ran out. _How the hell did the dog get out?! Everyone is in the yard! No one is in the house!_ The dog ran around like a it was in a race. No one could catch it. Johnny stood and got into it's path. "SIT!" Johnny yelled in his scary voice. The dog skidded to a stop and actually peed itself. The dog sat at his feet tail between it's legs.   
  
I walked over and sighed. "Happy Birthday honey... Seems he broke outta the bathroom..." He looked at me as if shocked. "What Johnny?"  
  
"You got me a dog? Aw babe... He's adorable! Even if he is sitting in his own piss." I smiled and kissed him. "I say we name him Batty. He is a little nuts and cause you know... The death bat!" I laughed and nodded. "Can I have my other presents now?" I nodded and the guys helped me bring out presents. We put the dog in a collar which was in a present I had Johnny open first. His presents ranged from cooking items to leather pants. Then the last present sat in front of him. It was a rectangular box in black wrapping paper with a blood red bow. Johnny opened it revealing a bracelet box. I smiled in anticipation. He opened the box and gasped. "Brian? Are you...? I...?" He held up the test with the two pink lines. I nodded. "Bri!" He walked over and hugged me tight.  "Everything will be fine my love" He promised stroking my hair. "I swear I will protect you and our baby every step of the way you have my word." He added kissing my forehead as friends and family cheered in the background.


End file.
